Family Ties
by TheJoce15
Summary: What will happen when the Lambo Twins find a sparkling and the Autobots decide to keep her? And why does the sparkling speaks in a foreign language? Who is this sparkling's parents? Inspired by my other story Unexpected and The Little One.


Name: Heat Blast  
Alliance: Autobot  
Gender: Female  
Alter Mode: 1960 Shelby Cobra****

**Chapter 1: A New Home******

A rogue Decepticon roamed the destroyed land that was once called home. It has been so many stellar cycles since the war began and yet their planet's life is depleting rapidly. Battles were still raging all around but some bots decided to take their chances and leave the planet. Others choice to stay and fight but all will be in vain in the end.

The rogue Decepticon kept on walking, taking in all of the destruction and feeling the guilt in her spark. She felt movement in her arms and there was a low coo sound. She smiled down at her sparkling but then frown when she remembered her master's orders.****

[Flashback]  
  
The female Decepticon was being dragged through the corridors by two Vehicons and was being led to the Throne Room. As they entered the room, the Vehicons dropped in front of their lord and master, Megatron.****

"Shadow Blade. How nice to see you after giving life to your sparkling."

Shadow Blade, the female Decepticon, tensed up but kept a straight face**. "How do you know that?"**

"Did you not forget that Soundwave monitors what happens in Kaon? I knew you were carrying from the very start."

Shadow Blade curse to herself._ How can I forget Soundwave? Out of all bots in Kaon!?_****

"So tell me, where is your dear sparkling. The last footage that Soundwave caught was you leaving Kaon and entering Autobot territory. What were you doing there?!"

"Hiding the sparkling from the likes of you." Shadow Blade said with venom in her words.

Megatron growled in anger and kicked the side of her face, causing her to fly and crash to the nearest wall. As Shadow Blade tried getting up, Megatron made his way towards her.****

"You have interface with an Autobot, something that no Decepticon should do. And now, you have give birth to a Hybrid. You are considered a traitor."

"Please my lord, do not kill the sparkling. She has done nothing wrong." She said as she cough up some Energon.****

"Indeed that the sparkling did nothing wrong but it was you have done something wrong." Megatron grabbed her by the neck and began to slowly choke her.** "You will bring me the sparkling or else."**

***********************************************************************************************  
  
Shadow Blade easily snuck her way back into the Autobot territory and prayed to Primus that an Autobot didn't find her sparkling. Shadow Blade sticked to the shadows and cross the city of Iacon. Luckily, there weren't many Autobots patrolling the streets so Shadow Blade quickly found the abandoned building where she hid her sparkling.

Shadow Blade entered the building. Old, useless data pads scattered all over the floor. Tables were teared off the floor or broken to pieces. Broken walls and broken windows. Some of the floor was unstable but Shadow Blade made sure that she had her precious sparkling in a safe area.

At the corner of the largest room in the building was her sparkling. Her sparkling was in a protector pod, used as a cradle. At the moment, her sparkling was sound asleep. Shadow Blade opened the pod and picked up her sparkling.

The sparkling awoken, recognizing her mother's arms and look up at Shadow Blade's face. She cooed in joy and reaching out her little arms. Shadow Blade smiled down at her sparkling and began to kiss the sparkling's cheeks. The sparkling squealed in joy and hugged her mother's face.****

"I won't let that monster hurt you. Or any of the Decepticons. You belong with the Autobots. With your father."

In fact, she had interface with an Autobot before the war even began. The bot choiced to allied himself with the Autobots and she with the Decepticons. She believed in what Megatron spoke of, his theory and beliefs. But then it began to change as the fighting continued. But she knew that there was no going back. And she knew that the father of the sparkling will not want to take care of his child.

Remembering Megatron's demand, Shadow Blade placed her sparkling in her traveling carrier just for her daughter. Shadow Blade made sure that her daughter was safely in the pouch and Shadow Blade left back to Kaon.****

*********************************************************  
  
Shadow Blade entered Kaon, sparkling wrapped protectively in her arms. This was the first time the sparkling saw Kaon and she look around in curiosity. But she would get scared when she would see a Decepticon warrior. Sure, she knows that her mother was pretty scary looking but those mechs were much more scarier.

Shadow Blade was thinking of a plan of an escape. There was no way that she was handing her child over to that monster. But she had to make it look like as though she was still loyal to the Decepticons.****

She had an idea but she wasn't so sure if she would survive or worse, if her child wouldn't survive. But she had to take her chances.

Shadow Blade entered the Throne Room and her lord was there, along with his Second in Command and Communication Officer.

_He knows that I might make a run for it._

The sparkling looked around but when her purple optics landed on the warlord, it squealed in fear and buried her face into her mother's chest.

Megatron was eyeing the sparkling and noticed some similarities to the mother but there were some traits of the father.****

"If you are truly loyal to the Decepticon cause, you will terminate your very own sparkling."

Shadow Blade was taken back at that command but Shadow Blade shook her head, only to have Megatron growl in anger and have him point his Fusion Cannon at her and her child. The atmosphere in the room got tense and the two of them were having a staring contest, seeing which one would move first.

Getting impatient, Megatron shot at Shadow Blade but she was far too quick and dodged the blast. But while in mid dodge, Shadow blade tossed a flash bomb into the air. Everyone in the room was blinded, except Shadow Blade. With child in arm, Shadow Blade made a run for the window. Blasters filled the air but none made contacted with her. Shielding her sparkling, Shadow Blade crashed through the glass and began to plunged towards the ground. ****

***************************************************************  
  
Shadow Blade can not transform because her child would fall and die. And her cockpit was too small for the sparkling. Shadow Blade placed her pedes on the wall of the building and began to slide down at a rapid speed. Once she reach the edge, she grabbed it and tangled. She look down and saw that she has a long way to go. If she lets go now, she will damage herself and their chances of survival will decrease.

Pulling herself up, Shadow Blade placed her feet on the wall, and with all her might, she leap. The sparkling observed the sky of Cybertron and began to giggle. The feeling being so high up made her feel free. Shadow Blade gave off a small smile but focus on what she was planning next.

The tall building closest to her was getting closer. With a free hand, she dug her claw-like fingers to slow down the fall. But it wasn't working so she dug both of her feet into the building.

She began to slow down and soon enough, came to a stop. Shadow Blade still cling herself to the building and made sure that the sparkling wouldn't slip out of her arm. Once again, she look down but this time, the drop wasn't too far away. She decided to let go and she landed on the ground, causing it to crack underneath her feet.

Shadow Blade's feet strung in pain for a bit but she ignored it and made her way out of Kaon.****

[End of Flashback]

**************************************************************  
  
Shadow Blade walk through a destroyed wasteland, holding her sparkling close to her chest. The sparkling at this moment was a sleep.

Shadow Blade had to find another place to hide her child away from the Decepticons. As usual, Shadow Blase sticked to the shadows but there aren't many places to hid.

She walked for hours and miles, stopping only to feed her sparkling.

As she continued to walk, Shadow Blade can see the remains of what use to be Iacon. She look down at her sparkling, who once again was a sleep.

_My child shall be safe there._

But then, she heard jet engines closing in on her. She look behind her and was greeted by a volley of blasters.

Shadow Blade dodged the blasters and found a place to take shelter. She quickly took out a small device and placed it on her sparkling. She pressed the center button and an orb of light engulf of the sparkling, creating a shield to protect the sparkling.

Shadow Blade quickly placed the huge ball of light in a secured area, where the Decepticons won't spot it.

She then came out of hiding and face the fly Vehicon.

She knew that she couldn't defeat them all. She knew that she was going to be captured. She knew that she was going to die.

Shadow Blade look down in shame.

_May Primus watch over you, my sweet sparkling._****

******************************************************************  
  
Driving through the destroyed land were two Autobots. They were notified of the Decepticon activity on the outskirts of Iacon. They were sent to check the area out and report back.****

"Geez! I can't believe that Optimus assigned this mission to us! I mean, the debris is ruining the wheels and my paint job!" complained the yellow Autobot**.**

"Sunstreaker, the faster we do this mission, the faster we can get out of here." said the red Autobot.

The yellow Autobot, known as Sunstreaker, grumble under his breath and the two drove even faster.

It only took them a few seconds to reach the site. They hit on their brakes and transformed. They noticed some areas that were freshly destroyed but it made no difference since everything looks the same; a barren wasteland.****

"Come on Sideswipe! There's nothing here. Whatever the Decepticons were doing, they left no evidence. Let's just go back!" Complained Sunstreaker.  
**  
"Calm your nuts and bolts. Just a few more minutes. It's not going to kill you." **Sideswipe replied as he continue to scan the area.

They continue to search the area but after searching for almost 20 minutes, Sunstreaker had enough of it.****

"Well! There's nothing here! Let's go!" He said as he turned around and was about to transform until Sideswipe stopped him.****

"Wait wait wait. I see something." Sideswipe said as he pointed to an area that had light illuminating it.

Sideswipe transformed his hand into a blaster and slowly approach the light. Once he was a few inches away from it, he kneeled down and peer through the cracks. The ball of light slightly blind him but he saw a small face in the light. He pushed the rubble away and the ball of light surfaced. Sunstreaker stared at it all bewildered but also summon his blaster.

Sideswipe raised his hand and was going to touch it.****

"Don't touch it! It could be a Decepticon trap." Sunstreaker warned Sideswipe.****

"I...I don't think it's a trap...it's something else..." Sideswipe said as his fingers were inches away from the ball.****

Finally, his hand made contact with the ball and the light began to decrease. As the light fade away, Sideswipe saw the face more clearer and a body. Soon enough, there was a sparkling, sleeping in a small pod.

Sunstreaker finally walked up and stood next to Sideswipe. The two just stared at the sparkling.

Then, the pod opened and slowly disappeared. Sideswipe slowly pick up the sparkling and Sunstreaker cautiously pick up the deviced.

The sparkling began to sturr and it onlined it's purple optics. The sparkling slowly looked up and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Not knowing who they were, the sparkling began to cry out loud, surprising the two Autobots.****

"Shut that thing up!" Sunstreaker yelled at Sideswipe.****

"I don't know how! What do we do!?" Sideswipe replied, trying to hold the sparkling who was trying to escape his hands.****

"Just leave it!"

"What!? We can't do that!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!"

Sideswipe looked at the sparkling and then back at Iacon. He sigh, knowing that it's going to be a long way back.****

**************************************************************

"I can't believe that you actually brought the sparkling! You should have just left it!" Sunstreaker said to Sideswipe as they walked through the Autobot Base.****

"Autobots don't do that, remember? We help the needy."

"What happens if this sparkling had a tracking device? The Decepticons would be here any second!"

"I doubt it or they'll be here by now." Sideswipe was getting annoyed from his brother's ranting. Sure, Sunstreaker has the right to be weary but he can be a little bit overdramatic.** "We'll need to talk to Optimus before doing anything to the sparkling."**

The Lambo Twins reach the med bay, where there were a group of injured warriors and scouts. The twins know that Optimus pays a visit to the wounded, raising their hopes up and sometimes helping Ratchet, First Aid and Red Alert.

As they walk through the med bay, the injured stared at them and they all noticed the sparkling that Sideswipe was carrying.

The sparkling clinged to Sideswipe's chest, finally realizing that he wasn't going to harm her, but she was afraid of the others. She would look at them and then hide her face. Sideswipe noticed her behavior and softly rubbed her back. She looked up at him with her purple optics, which he finds very interesting.****

"It will be alright. You'll see." He said to the sparkling, who again hid her face.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics then spotted Optimus talking to Mirage who was getting patched up.****

"-And that's all I could get before my cover was blown. Sorry Optimus." Mirage said as he looked at the floor, guilt in his optics.****

"You did great, Mirage. And we are all glad that we didn't lose another Autobot." Optimus replied.

Mirage nod his head and let Ratchet finish him up, before moving on to the other patients. Optimus began to walk but he saw the Lambo twins waiting for him. Optimus remembered the mission he assigned them and went up to them. But as he got closer, he noticed the small form that was in Sideswipe's arms. Sideswipe had a nervous grin.** "This is what we found at the area. I thought it would be best to show you the sparkling and having you decide it's fate..."**

Optimus walk up to Sideswipe and stared at the sparkling. The purple optic sparkling noticed that the red mech stop walking so she looked up. She then look back and saw the Autobot leader and he was tall! The sparkling whimpered a bit but she sense something from him. A warm, calming aura coming off the humble leader. The sparkling reached her hands towards Optimus in silence. No giggle or coeing, but her optics were filled with curiosity.

Sideswipe stared at the sparkling and then back at Optimus. The Autobot leader nod his head and extended both of his arms. Sideswipe carefully passed the sparkling to Optimus, who cradled the sparkling in his strong arms.

Everyone in the room was just staring at him and the sparkling, including Mirage, Red Alert and Ratchet. It was an awkward situation but the sparkling look so relax in Optimus's arms. The sparkling snuggled to his chest, stealing the warmth that was radiating off from him. The sparkling offlined her optics, getting ready for another nap. Optimus stared at the sparkling as she tried to get some more sleep. He then look back at Sideswipe.****

"We shall keep this sparkling, for it deserves life."

"But Optimus. to raise a sparkling in a time such as this, would cause problems for us all." Ratchet said as he stood next to Mirage, who was also staring.****

"Sparklings are the next generation. They are our future." He said as he look down at the sparkling who finally fell asleep.** "We will manage somehow. Ratchet, when you are finish fixing up our comrades, your final patient for today with be this sparkling. In the meantime, Sideswipe, will you and your brother watch over the sparkling while Ratchet finishes up?"**

"Urgh, sure Optimus." Sideswipe said.** "It's not like I have anything else to do at the moment." **Sideswipe extended his arms and Optimus carefully passed the sleeping sparkling to him. Sideswipe cradle the sparkling as it got comfy again before going still.

He look down at the sparkling as it slept peacefully. He never was around sparklings so it got him curious to see how it would be like to raise one.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly left the med bay and into their rooms. Even though they were twins, they had their separate rooms, wanting their own privacy.

Sideswipe sat on his berth and softly laid the sparkling next to him. Watching her sleep made him feels sleepy. So, he picked her up, laid down and wrapped his arms around her protectively, as she slept on his chest.****

The little sparkling woke up and let out a small yawn. Then she heard a small groan and she look up. It was the red mech known as Sideswipe.

He slowly onlined his optics and look down at her.** "Man, watch where you let out that morning breath. Yeesh..."**

The sparkling tilt it's head, confused. She did not understand him. His language was confusing, not understandable. The language that her mother spoke to her was different. Soft and calming, while his was rough and deep.****

"Ki sa ou te di nou fè?" The sparkling asked.

Sideswipe was stunned and slowly sat up, arms still wrapped around the sparkling.** "Did you just talked?"**

Again, the sparkling tilted her head.** "Mwen pa konprann ou."**

The two stared at each other in confusion, not understanding one another. Suddenly, the infant's tank made a slight rumbling sound and the child made a painful face.****

"You must not had anything to eat for a while. Well, since we're both up, might as well and get you some very low grade Energon." Sideswipe said as he cradle the sparkling in his arms and walked out of his room.

Sparkling looked up at him with curious optics.** "Ou pale amizan."**

Sideswipe sighed. I have no idea what she is saying. It ain't Cybertronian nor it his Autobot code. Could it be a Decepticon language? He kept on thinking to himself as he walked through the short corridors of their small base. Some Autobots were wide awaking and working on their individual jobs. Some Autobots would stare at the sparkling as Sideswipe walked pass them. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Sideswipe quicken his pace to the Energon Storage room.

The Autobots didn't have much Energon but enough to give them ammo and fuel for a couple of months but they were still searching for more Energon deposit.

Upon entering the room, the sparkling stared at the glowing cubes. Then she realized what they were. She squealed in delight, surprising Sideswipe as she tried reaching the cubes.** "Bon plat manje!"**

_I don't think the others would get upset if I took a small cube for the kid._

Sideswipe gently placed the infant on the ground and walked up to one of the cubes. But the infant began to crawl to a nearby cube. Sideswipe turned around and saw her crawling away. He gasped, ran up to her and pick her up.** "And where do you think your going?"**

The sparkling began to struggle in his grasp, causing him to cradle her in his arms, holding her firm.** "Mete m 'desann! M 'grangou!" **The sparkling said, smacking his arms.****

"Will you calm down?! I'm going to get you some food! Just calm down!"

Knowing that the sparkling can't win against him, she calmed down but glared at him with a pout on her face. Sideswipe grabbed a nearby Energon cube and processed it through a filter, causing the Energon to liquefy. But Sideswipe realized that they didn't had a small enough bottle for a sparkling so he had the Energon in a regular sized cup. He took the cup and the sparkling back to his room.

He sat down on his berth,stilling holding the sparkling.** "This is a big cup so I don't want you to start struggling or all the Energon will be spilled on top of you."  
**  
The child didn't understood him, her attention was on the Energon. Sideswipe noticed that the sparkling has calmed down a bit so he decided to start feeding her. He gently tipped the cup towards her and she placed her mouth on the cup and began to drink the Energon. Her little hands grabbed the cup, trying to get some more but Sideswipe pulled the cup away from her.** "Geez, slow down or you'll get a tank ache." **He began to feed her again and this time, she was much more calm about it.

Sideswipe didn't feed her the whole, for he will save the rest for later. The sparkling didn't feel satisfy since her mother fed her more than what the red mech fed her.

As Sideswipe put aside the half filled cup of Energon, there was a knock on his door. Then the door opened and Ratchet walked in.** "Optimus told me to run a scan on the sparkling."** Ratchet told Sideswipe.****

"Right, I remember." He said as he handed the sparkling to Ratchet.** "She's all yours."**

Ratchet raised an optic ridge.** "How do you know that the sparkling is a femme?"**

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders.** "Just a hunch."**

Ratchet rolled his optics, cradled the sparkling in his arms and left the room. The sparkling looked around and wondered why she was with this mech and not the other. She felt more comfortable with the other mech. The other was more younger and more lively, but this one was older and she sense a bit of grouchiness from him.

The walk was short and the sparkling found herself in a familiar room. It was the room where there was so many mechs that were hurt and this was the room where she met the very humble soldier. Then she saw a familiar face, the other medic who was helping the grouchy one.

As Ratchet placed the sparkling down on a medical berth, First Aid walked up to him.** "So this is the sparkling that the twins found?"**

"Yes. I'm just going to do a quick check up, see if the sparkling need some repairing." Ratchet said as he ran a scan over her. The sparkling flinched as the green light washed over her body twice. Then the green light disappeared the grouchy bot stared at his arm.****

"Well, it says that she has no damages at all. And Sideswipe was right, the sparkling is a femme. Hmm, but he didn't fed her enough Energon." Ratchet said then looked back at sparkling.** "Well, that's that. Might as well return her-"**

Then there was huge explosion sound from below and everything trembled. The sparkling began to freak out and was about to start crying until First Aid grabbed her and cradled her in his arms. From the hallway, you could hear someone cursing in Cybertronian.** "Confound it!" **Then another mech walked into the room. He was partially red, blue, black, and a white chest.****

"Another experiment gone wrong?" Ratchet asked as the he scan for any damage on the mech.****

"Yes it did! And it was one little mistake that I overlooked! I should have double check to see if I had the right amount of sulfuric acid but before I could complete my work, the whole thing exploded on me!" The mech explained as Ratchet checked his optics.****

"Well, you're lucky that none of it got into your optics, Perceptor. You have a few burn marks here and there but nothing life threatening." Ratchet told Perceptor as he went to grab a tool that cleans up burn marks.

The sparkling had no idea what they were saying but it sure sound funny how the new mech was talking. It made her giggle.** "Li se komik!" **The sparkling said.****

First Aid look down at her as she reach her small hands towards Perceptor. He was amazed that she talked, but he was surprised to hear her speak in a totally different language. Perceptor and Ratchet stared at the sparkling as she giggled and clap her hands. Without Ratchet's permission,Perceptor smiles at the sparkling and walks up to First Aid. He bends down so he was optic level with the sparkling.** "Hello there little one."**

"Ou se komik! Mwen renmen ou!" The sparkling said as her little hands made contact with his face.

He may not know what she said to him but he smiled at her cuteness. He then stands up straight and looks at First Aid.** "Since when did the Autobots had a sparkling?"**

"No one had a sparkling, Perceptor. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker found her and brought her back here. Optimus told us that we will be keeping the sparkling, practically raising it!" Ratchet told Perceptor as he let the sparkling play with his fingers on his left hand.** "I understand that we Autobots protect the innocent, but raising a sparkling at a time like this? I think Optimus is asking too much from all of us!"**

Perceptor nod his head.** "I understand your take on this. But," **He looked back at the sparkling who was nibbling on Perceptor's index finger**. "we will manage."**

"Mwen vle jwe! Se pou nou jwe!" The sparkling said as she looked at Perceptor. Then she look at First Aid.** "Ou tou!"**

"What I want to know is what language the sparkling is speaking in. Surely it isn't Autobot or Cybertronian, nor Decepticon. Could it be a language that hasn't been discovered yet?" First Aid said.****

"I agree. But who do we ask?"

*************************************************************************

This time, it was Perceptor carrying the sparkling. At first, it was First Aid but Perceptor got curious about handling a sparkling so he decided to give it a try. And so far, he actually enjoyed the feeling of cradling a youngling. And he knows that she likes his company because she would rub her cheek against his chest plating and play with his fingers, even though it would hurt him since she would twist them the wrong way.

The sparkling was glad to have the new mech carry her. She likes him because he was funny and nice. He would make funny faces when she bend them backwards. She would laugh and bend them even backer until he would pulls his fingers from her grasp. She would try to grab them again but he wouldn't let her bend the fingers because he would keep his fingers firm. So, she would just end up nibbling his thumb.

The infant looked around, wondering where they were taking her. She got to see the place some more but there aren't much bots around. She passed by rooms and labs and another med bay but other than that, nothing else.

Finally, Perceptor and First Aid came in front of Prowl's room. Sure, he's a military strategist and a security monitor, but he's one of the smartest bots around, he follows on facts. If he can't proves something/understand it, then he doesn't believe it.****

"Prowl must know some origin of this unknown language. And if doesn't, then we could just ask Optimus. He was a librarian before becoming a Prime." First Aid said as he knocked on Prowl's door.

There was silence until there was a low voice from the inside of the room.** "You may come in."  
**  
First Aid opened the door and the two walked in.

Prowl's room wasn't so big nor small. A decent size for a strategist. He had maps of different areas of Cybertron. He marked where the Decepticons had attacked/won also he marked their previous territories or bases. He had files filled with data pads, which had names of all kinds of Decepticons and their last whereabouts. He even had theories on where the Decepticons might strike next.

Prowl had another desk where he had different strategies on attacking the Decepticons or fighting back if they ever attack home base. Even now, he comes up with more battle tactics.****

Prowl look up from his datapad to see who are his visitors. But he looked surprised to see the sparkling who was looking at him with curious, purple optics.** "A sparkling?"**

First Aid told Prowl how the twins found the sparkling and that the Autobots are raising it. He even told Prowl on how the sparkling speaks in a totally different language.****

"Well, I do not have much knowledge of different languages but I do know a way to fix your problem." Prowl stood up and went up to file cabinet, and he pulled opened the first drow. He then took out a small microphone piece. Prowl walked up to Perceptor and First Aid.** "This piece was used to record Decepticon code and translate it into Autobot code. It works either way, and it may help translate this sparkling's gibberish." **Prowl said as he look down at the sparkling.** "Have her say something."**

Perceptor looked down at the sparkling, he rubbed her back, catching her attention. She looks up with curious optics.** "Ki msye sa a? Li te fè m pè menm."**

Prowl recorded her sentence into the device and connect the device into a computer. After a few seconds of typing, Prowl placed his chin onto his palm, confusion on his face.** "Very strange. It says here that it has bits and pieces of Seeker chant and some Cybertronian." **Perceptor and First Aid walked behind Prowl's desk and looked at the screen. It showed two columns, one of Seeker language and the other of regular Cybertronian.** "See? It's a combination of Seeker and Cybertronian but some of the symbols are different."** He looks back at them.** "To be honest, it looks quite easy to understand but saying it will be a slight problem."**

"Wait, does that mean we can actually learn what she is saying?" First Aid asked.****

"Of course. With the proper alphabet and teaching then yes. But I would need the child to speak some more. There may be other things we should know about this language." Prowl unplugged the device and gave it to First Aid.** "Whenever she speaks, record it and when you think you have enough, bring the device to me and I will try my best to make this language understandable."**

"Very well. And thank you very much for your help." Perceptor said and the two walked away. The sparkling stared back at Prowl. He look up from his desk and stared back at her, causing the child to look away in fright.****

**********************************************************

Sideswipe decided not to wait in his quarter to have Ratchet bring back the sparkling, so he went off for a walk. To be honest, he actually missed the sparkling's company. And her weird language was actually cute.

As he walk down the hall, he saw Perceptor and First Aid, and the sparkling!

The sparkling was looking around until she saw the familiar red mech from earlier. When he saw her, he had a small smile. The sparkling squeal loudly, surprising Perceptor.** "Wouj nèg! Ban m 'manje plis manje!" **The sparkling said (which First Aid record) as she outstretched her hands towards Sideswipe.****

"And how is the little sparkling?" Sideswipe asked Perceptor and First Aid.****

"She's doing great. We just ask Prowl if he would help out on deciphering her language. He told us that it's a combination of Seeker and Cybertronian, so it shouldn't be so hard." First Aid answered as Perceptor was busying on keeping the struggling sparkling in his arms.****

"Kite m 'ale! Mwen vle ale avè l '!" The sparkling yelled at Perceptor.** "Mwen renmen ou, men mwen renmen l 'pi plis!" **

**"Um, I think she wants to go with you." **Perceptor said as he handed the sparkling to Sideswipe.****

"That's okay. Besides, I was taking care of her first." He replied as he got the sparkling comfortable in his arms. The sparkling snuggled in his arms.** "Hehe, I think she likes me." **He said as he adjusted his arms for the sparkling.** "Hey! We should totally give her some body armor! I mean, her protoform is showing and she's defenceless."**

"Are you crazy?!" First Aid exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air.** "Her body can't handle that type of weight! She ain't even the proper age! You have to wait until she is at least 3 years old and has gain the right body weight."**

"Okay okay, I get it. Calm your nuts and bolts." He said as he rolled his optics.****

"Frè?" The sparkling said as she looked up at Sideswipe.** "Mwen grangou."**

Sideswipe looked at Perceptor and First Aid.** "Got any clue on what she is saying?"  
**  
Both of them shook their heads.

Sideswipe grumbled. Great.****

********************************************************  
  
For some reason, the sparkling began to be fussy so First Aid decided to run a quick scan on her.** "It appears that her tank is almost empty. Did you even feed her?"**

"Of course I did. But I thought I shouldn't feed her all of it so she wouldn't get sick. I thoughts that's how all sparkling works." Sideswipe said as he tried to calm the sparkling down.****

"Well, it seems that this sparkling needs more Energon than regular sparklings." Perceptor said.****

"There is a-ouch! Stop kicking my face! I left some very low Energon in my room. Oi! Quit it!" Sideswipe said as he struggle to control the sparkling movements, only to end her upside down and having her kick his face.

While walking back to his room, Sideswipe finally got the sparkling to calm down, by having her nibble his hand. It felt so weird but he got use to it after a sparkling stop nibbling and look up at him with her big purple optics.** "Frè. Mwen grangou!"**

"Man, I wish I knew what she was saying! That way, I can talk back to her..." Sideswipe said as he look at Perceptor.****

"Prowl did tell us to collect as many words she says and bring back the data so that he could actually make a whole alphabet from the data." Perceptor replied as he gave a slight glance at the sparkling.****

"And he, out of all people, is helping you two?" Sideswipe didn't believe them.****

"Well, unlike you, we don't annoy him every waking moment. So he respects us." First Aid said as the trio entered Sideswipe's room. Sideswipe grumbled as he gave the sparkling to Perceptor. The sparkling snuggled against his chest as Sideswipe took the glass that is half full of Energon. The sparkling saw the glass of Energon and squealed loudly. She outstretched her arms as she tried reaching the glass.** "Manje! Manje! M '!"**

"She starts acting up when she sees Energon." Sideswipe told Perceptor.****

"Yes, I can see that." He look at the glass of Energon then back to Sideswipe.** "Are you going to feed her or I will?"**

"Urgh, your turn." Sideswipe said as he gave him the glass.** "What? I feed her the first time. It's someone else's turn!"**

Perceptor rolled his optics and adjusted the sparkling in his left arm, while holding the glass of Energon in the other hand. The sparkling only stared at the glass with hungry optics. Once Perceptor brought the glass to the sparkling lips, the sparkling began to drink the Energon in huge gulps**. "She's drinking a bit too fast...should I stop her?"**

"Just tilt the glass a bit back so that the Energon will come slow to her." First Aid said as he was scanning to see how full her tank was getting**. "Her tank is half full."**

"But there hardly any Energon left in the cup."

"Really?!" Sideswipe was surprised.** "You mean she has to drink a full cup of Energon just to have a full tank?"**

"This is no ordinary sparkling. Same goes with her speaking. Whoever raised her must be different from all of us." First Aid said as he put the scanner away.

The sparkling finished her glass of Energon and gave off a little burp. She then rubbed her optics**. "Mwen toujou grangou men mwen se konsa anvi dòmi." **She said after giving off a yawn.****

"She is tired. Will she sleep in your room again?" Perceptor asked Sideswipe.****

"Oh no."

"Let me guess; it's someone else's turn?"

"Correct! You could watch over her."

"I cannot since I'm always busy. First Aid?" Perceptor asked First Aid.****

"I'm always busy with Ratchet. You may never know which injured bot will waltz into the med bay. To be honest, I think it would be best if the sparkling stayed with you Perceptor."

"Me?"

"Yes. No offence, but you're always in your lab. You're not in the field like Sideswipe. Well, you do get summoned to the field but rarely..."

"Okay okay. I get it. I'll watch over the sparkling." Perceptor turned around to leave but he stop.** "Since the sparkling is asleep, might as well give that device back to Prowl so he can get to work."  
**  
First Aid nod his head and gave the device to Perceptor.****

Another knock on the door and Prowl let Perceptor in.****

"I think we collected enough data to get you started. Right now, the sparkling is recharging so it will be pointless to keep the device." Perceptor informed him.

Prowl nod his head and took the device. He then looked at the sleeping sparkling for a few seconds until Perceptor turned to leave. The door closed shut.****

***********************************************************  
  
Perceptor entered his lab, which is next to his room. His lab was huge! It's one of the biggest room in the base that the Autobots were using. He had all sort of things that helps the Autobots in the war and he also had some fail experiments. He also had tools to help him create such stuff.

There is another door that leads to his room. The walls are more thicker to protect his room from his own explosion from failed experiments.

He entered his room, which is a bit smaller than Prowl's but it still had some tools, just not as big or powerful as the other tools in the lab.

Perceptor walked up to his berth and carefully laid the sparkling down. She sturr a bit but she finally got comfortable and began to snooze. Perceptor had nothing else to do so he sat down at his desk and began to tinker with minor things. As he worked, heard the sparkling groan a bit. Afraid that she might wake up, he stop working and stared at her, seeing if she will wake up or not. But she roll onto her side and began to mumble something. It was unclear at first but as he listen in, he was able to make up what she said.****

"Manmi ... kote ou ye ... kote ou te ale ..."

And then, silence.

Translation from Haitian Creole to English

Ki sa ou te di nou fè = What did you say?

Mwen pa konprann ou. = I don't understand you.

Ou pale amizan. = You talk funny.

Bon plat manje! = Tasty food!

Mete m 'desann! M 'grangou! = Put me down! I am hungry!

Li se komik! = It is funny!

Ou se komik! Mwen renmen ou! = You are funny! I love you!

Mwen vle jwe! Se pou nou jwe! = I want to play! Let us play!

Ou tou! = You too!

Ki msye sa a? Li te fè m pè menm. = What man is this? He scares me.

Wouj nèg! Ban m 'manje plis manje! = Red guy! Give me more food!

Kite m 'ale! Mwen vle ale avè l '! = Let me go! I want to go with him!

Mwen renmen ou, men mwen renmen l 'pi plis! = I love you but I love him more!

Frè? = Brother?

Mwen grangou. = I am hungry.

Frè. Mwen grangou! = Brother. I am hungry!

Manje! Manje! M '! = Food! Food! Mine!

Mwen toujou grangou men mwen se konsa anvi dòmi. = I'm always hungry but I am so sleepy.

Manmi ... kote ou ye ... kote ou te ale ... = Mommy ... where you are ... Where did you go ...

*dies*


End file.
